3-E Reunion!
by ShipperTrashykawa
Summary: Bukan kelas E namanya jika tidak reuni dengan hal yang luar biasa. Berbagai macam berita unik, sampai yg mengharukan menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka, dari yang statusnya ambigay, sampai pure gay. Dari pernikahan AsaIso, sampai KaruNagi.Warn:adulthood,mpreg,ambigay.


**3-E Family Reunion**

Satu tentakel kuning melilit gagang cangkir, menyesapnya penuh penghayatan. Seringai yang tak berubah semenjak bulan menjadi sabit permanen semakin lebar, gigi-gigi putih terpampang jelas—abaikan sedikit noda cokelat di sela-selanya.

Koro- _sensei_ duduk santai di atas kursi goyang, matanya menatap teduh pemandangan gunung Kunugigaoka, benaknya jauh berkelana menyusuri masa di mana nyawanya menjadi incaran murid-muridnya. Koro- _sensei_ mengangguk-ngangguk, mengusap-usap jenggot putih—palsu—di dagunya, teringat semua peristiwa yang menyenangkan bahkan yang menyedihkan—tapi nyaris tidak ada yang menyedihkan—dari pertama ia memasuki kelas itu, hingga meluluskan murid-muridnya.

" _Nurufufufu_ … tidak terasa waktu sebegitu cepatnya berlalu, _nurufufu_ … padahal aku merasa baru kemarin kami bertemu," gumamnya sendiri dengan wajah berseri-seri, menyesap teh hijau pelan-pelan, iris sebesar upil kembali memandang kekejauhan, "Sekarang mereka sudah mencapai cita-citanya masing-masing, _nurufufu_ , tidak kusangka mereka bisa lebih hebat dari murid-murid kelas A, _nurururu_."

Mengisi tehnya kembali, ia kembali tersenyum berseri-seri mengingat beberapa _email_ yang telah dikirimkan murid-muridnya. Foto-foto mereka dan anak mereka, serta pernikahan mereka yang tak sempat ia kunjungi—bohong besar jika ia tidak sempat mengunjungi mereka, ia punya banyak waktu luang— "Dan sekarang mereka semua sudah menikah, bahkan sudah ada yang punya anak…" timangnya, tapi tak lama Koro- _sensei_ terdiam, teringat bahwa dirinya masih menjomblo. Sedetik kemudian monster bertentakel kuning itu menangis tersedu-sedu, air mata—atau _mucus_ —membanjiri wajahnya. Terlihat lebay memang, namanya juga Koro- _sensei._

" _Nyuaaaa! Hiks, hiks…_ Apa hanya aku yang masih menjomblo di dunia ini?! Karasuma- _sensei_ saja sudah menikah dengan Irina- _sensei_! _Nyuaaaaa~_ kapan aku akan menikah dan punya anak~?!" keluhnya, terus menangis tak peduli pada rumput yang mulai merasa jijik dengan _mucus_ yang berjatuhan. Yaiks, lendir kuning.

"Huwaaaa~ _sensei_ , kau sama sekali tak berubah! Berkeriput pun tidak!"

Kepala bulat kuning menoleh tegak, sisa-sisa air mata—atau _mucus_ —masih terlihat dengan jelas, membuat sosok yang mengomentarinya meringis jijik.

Seorang muridnya—mantan mungkin—mengernyitkan kening, "Bisakah kau menghapus ingusmu itu, _sensei_? Itu menjijikkan." Komentarnya sambil menembakkan peluru karet kearah Koro- _sensei_ —dan dengan mudah dihindari sambil menghapus air mata—"Setidaknya kau harus berpenampilan baik saat kami datang berkunjung. Huh, dasar _Sensei._ "

"Dan lihat, kau bahkan merusak rencana kejutan kami!"

Seringai di wajah bulat itu kembali berubah menjadi senyum hangat dan berseri-seri, tentakelnya ia rentangkan seperti hendak memeluk mantan murid-muridnya—yang dibalas dengan hujan peluru. " _Okaerinasai_ , _minna-san_ ~"

Hujan peluru berhenti, senyum merekah di bibir mereka, " _Tadaima_ , Koro- _sensei_ …"

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yuusei_

 _Genre: Humor, Romance_

 _3-E Class_

 _Akabane Karma to Shiota Nagisa_

" _Nyuaaaa~_ _sensei_ benar-benar merindukan kaliaaaan~ Kemari! Berikan _sensei_ pelukan hangat!" ucap Koro- _sensei_ dengan tentakel-tentakel yang berusaha memeluk murid-muridnya. Tapi yang mau dipeluk malah kabur, bahkan ada yang menembak dan menebas monster gurita itu—tapi dengan mudah terelakkan.

Nakamura Rio mendengus kesal dan berakhir menendang tentakel Koro- _sensei_. Rambut pirang panjangnya kini lebih pendek sepundak, wajah cantiknya terlihat lebih dewasa. Ia mengenakan kemeja merah dan _vest_ putih, dengan celana hitam panjang.

"Ne, _Sensei_ , berhentilah bersikap seolah kami masih murid SMP." Keluhnya. Koro- _sensei_ pundung.

"Ta—tapi~ tapi _sensei_ sangat merindukan kalian. _Hiks_ …"

Fuwa Yuzuki, si penggemar manga _shounen(ai)_ menepuk-nepuk pundak Koro- _sensei_ , merasa iba dengan sosok gurunya, entah iba atau apa.

" _Sensei_ , bagaimanapun juga ada saat-saat kami harus berubah." Gumam sang Detektif wanita.

Nakamura merangkul pundak Fuwa, seringai miliknya merekah, "Fuwa-s _an~_ apa kau masih menyukai manga, hm? Kudengar kau sekarang jadi detektif kan? Apa masih sempat membaca manga?" tanyanya, irisnya melirik Koro- _sensei_ yang pergi menyapa murid lain.

"Eh? Tentu saja!" Fuwa berkobar-kobar, "Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku dari membaca manga! Ha, dan tebak, bahkan sekarang aku sudah jadi mangaka yaoi _freelance!_ " ucapnya penuh semangat sambil memamerkan beberapa fotonya saat sedang menggambar manga R-18, namun sama sekali tidak diperhatikan Rio yang mulai sibuk mencari-cari beberapa orang yang belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Hei, Fuwa- _san_ , apa hanya aku yang merasa anggota kelas kita kurang, atau hanya perasaanku saja?"

Fuwa yang tadi bersemangat, kini ikut bingung dan mulai merasa ada yang tidak lengkap.

"Benar juga, kita kehilangan Karma- _kun_ , Nagisa, dan Isogai- _kun_!" menepuk kening, "Kenapa aku baru sadar? Eh, tunggu, ngomong-ngomong kenapa mereka belum datang?"

Rio mengedikkan bahu, kemudian berseru memanggil Maehara yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Kimura dan Muramatsu. Yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan wajah dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Maehara- _kun_ , kau tahu kemana perginya Isogai- _kun_? Kenapa sekarang belum datang juga?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat, diikuti Fuwa dari belakang.

Maehara tertawa canggung, tangannya menggaruk tengkuk salah tingkah, " _Well_ , dia bilang ada urusan penting? Yup, begitulah, hehe. Jadi dia tidak bisa datang, dan sebelum ini aku juga sudah menghubunginya."

Semua orang menatapnya curiga. Berpasang-pasang mata memicing tidak percaya. Maehara berkeringat dingin.

"Sungguh! Aku tidak berbohong!" ucapnya membela diri, tangan terangkat keatas, "Sumpah! Tolong berhenti menatapku seolah aku koruptor~"

Yang lain masih diam tidak percaya, sampai sang penyelamat Maehara—?—Koro- _sensei_ datang ketengah-tengah penonton. Dengan seringai lebar dan kekehan khasnya yang membuat semua orang semakin kesal dan curiga.

" _Nurufufufu_ , jangan mencurigai Maehara- _kun_ , anak-anak. Dia tidak berbohong kok~"

"Lantas kenapa dia salah tingkah, Koro- _sensei_? Itu mencurigakan! Jangan-jangan dia telah memperkosa Isogai- _kun_ lalu menyekapnya di suatu tempat, di tengah hutan!" tuduh detektif fujo dengan mulut tersumpal cerutu palsu.

Maehara _blushing_ akut, Fuwa cekikikan, "Ma-mana mungkin aku melakukan hal nista seperti itu!"

Okajima sang Raja mesum yang telah mendapat sertifikat fotografer kelas atas mengeluarkan benda ajaibnya. Empat foto bintang porno yang pernah di fotonya sendiri, pria itu mengibas-ngibaskan foto-foto tadi, Koro- _sensei_ ngiler ditempat, diam-diam tentakelnya berusaha mengambil foto-foto itu dari tangan Okajima.

"Daripada membayangkan Isogai diperkosa olehnya, lebih baik membayangkan hal seperti ini. Lebih menyenangkan~" ucapannya sukses dihadiahi tendangan oleh Kataoka Megu. Babak belur, pria itu mengibarkan bendera putih, "Lu-lupakan perkataanku tadi,"

"Hei, aku serius~ Kemana perginya Isogai- _kun_? Bukankah dia yang paling semangat mengatur acara ini? Ckck,"

Koro- _sensei_ kembali mengambil alih, dengan gaya yang sama seperti Okajima plus seringai congkaknya.

"Isogai- _kun_ —uhuk, maksudku Asano- _kun_ , sedang hamil muda anak yang kedua. Jadi, karena kehamilannya yang kedua berbahaya, Asano- _san_ —apa aku harus memanggilnya Gakushuu- _kun_?—melarangnya untuk pergi. _Nurufufu_ , takut kalau Isoga—maksudku Asano- _kun_ kelelahan dan itu bisa berakibat buruk bagi janin dan ibunya—atau ayah?"

Semua orang terdiam, eh tidak. Maehara yang mengetahui kondisi terselubung Isogai Yuuma hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sambil mendesis kesal pada Koro- _sensei_ yang malah tak berhenti nyengir. Berbeda dari yang lain, Fuwa tampak bersemangat, matanya berbinar-binar, tangan terkatup seperti Kayano Kaede sedang mengkhayalkan puding besar. Nakamura Rio mengernyit, tapi bibirnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"KAPAN ISOGAI- _KUN_ MENIKAH?! DAN KAPAN DIA JADI BELOK BEGITU?!" seru mereka yang masih tak percaya. Mulut menganga dan mata memutih.

Nakamura Rio tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, "Kupikir kalian akan terkejut soal dia hamil!" ucapnya sambil tergelak.

Kayano yang sedari tadi diam menepuk tangannya sekali, seolah baru teringat sesuatu, "Ah, apa jangan-jangan kalian tidak di undang ke pernikahannya? Pantas saja yang hanya datang keacara pernikahannya hanya Karma- _kun_ , Nagisa- _kun_ , dan Maehara- _kun_."

"Eeeeh~?! Kenapa mereka merahasiakannya?"

"Ck, bodoh, tentu saja karena mereka pasangan sesama jenis! Jadi harus rahasia!"

"Eeeeh~ Tapi kenapa hanya Kayano- _cchi,_ Maehara- _kun_ , Karma- _kun_ dan Nagisa- _cchi_ yang diundang?"

"…"

"Benar juga! Kenapa hanya kalian yang diundang Kayano- _san_?"

" _E-etto…_ Haha, aku juga tidak tahu~"

"… Kayano- _san_ … kau menyembunyikan sesuatu…"

"E—eh?! Masa? Ti-tidak tuh~ Hahaha~"

"Oh! Apa jangan-jangan karena mereka semua belok?!"

"EEEEH?!"

Maehara menghantamkan kepalanya ketembok berkali-kali.

"Masa? Mana mungkin!"

"Karma- _kun_ dan Nagisa- _kun_ juga belok?!"

"Kalau Nagisa yang belok sih, aku tidak heran. _Gender_ nya saja masih sering diragukan, tapi kalau Karma, aku baru tahu kalau dia juga ikutan belok!"

"Oh, _Kami-sama_ … Kenapa teman-temanku banyak yang menyimpang? Apa salahku?"

"Bukan salahmu kok, Okajima- _san_. Setidaknya otak mesummu juga menyimpang, jadi jangan berpura-pura menjadi makhluk polos."

"Kebelokkan ini terasa sangat ganjil…"

"Kupikir Karma menyukai Okuda! Tapi ternyata dia malah belok…"

"Benar juga, apa karena dia ditolak olehmu, Okuda- _san_?"

"E—eh? Ti—tidak, dia tak pernah mengatakan perasaannya padaku!"

"Lalu kenapa dia tiba-tiba belok begitu?"

"Mungkin pengaruh pekerjaan?"

"Apanya yang pengaruh pekerjaan?"

"Itu lho~ lingkungan pekerjaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk pria _straight_."

"Jadi kau menuduhnya bekerja di klub _striptease_ homo?"

"Mungkin?"

"Bar homo?!"

"Mungkin… juga?"

"Tapi mana mungkin makhluk cerdas sepertinya bekerja di tempat labil seperti itu! Nista sekali hidupnya…"

"Kupikir dia bekerja di pemerintahan."

"Eh? Bukan di perusahaan swasta?"

"Entahlah, beritanya samar-samar, sama seperti statusnya yang belok atau tidak."

"Kan cita-citanya menjadi birokrat—kalau waktu SMP aku tidak salah dengar."

"Bukannya dia sudah berhenti?"

"Aku tidak tahu~"

"Kenapa percakapan ini semakin ngawur…"

"Kayano- _san_ tahu sesuatu?"

"Emm… kudengar dari Nagisa dia sudah berhenti bekerja di pemerintahan, katanya terlalu menyita waktu dan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

"Hooo, benar-benar ala Karma~ lalu sekarang dia bekerja dimana?"

"Kata Nagisa, dia bekerja di rumah sekarang."

"Dan kenapa Nagisa- _kun_ tahu segalanya tentang Karma- _kun_?"

"Apa jangan-jangan dia jadi penyebab Karma jadi belok?"

"Sudah berhenti tentang belok-belokkan itu Terasaka- _kun!_ "

"Che, ini mulai membuatku penasaran…"

" _Nurufufu_ , daripada itu _minna-san_ ~ sepertinya ada yang baru datang, _nurunurunuru~"_

"Eh?"

Berpasang-pasang mata sontak menoleh kearah parkiran, tampak sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah darah tengah mencoba memarkirkan diri di tengah dua mobil milik Okano Hinata dan Fuwa Yuzuki. Semua orang berbisik-bisik menebak, tak berhenti memperhatikan gerak-gerik mobil itu.

"Aku bertaruh itu pasti mobil Karma."

"Jangan bilang karena mobilnya berwarna merah kau semena-mena menuduh itu mobil Karma, Okajima."

"Tapi siapa lagi yang punya mobil dengan warna eksentrik seperti itu?"

"Mobilku berwarna merah, dan kalian tidak menuduh mobilku."

"Chiba- _kun_ , itu karena kau tidak membawa mobilmu sekarang."

"Oh, benar juga."

Mereka kembali memperhatikan mobil berdarah tadi. Dalam hati masih saja sibuk menebak walaupun di luar heningnya setengah mati.

 _Cklek_

"Suara gagang pintu mobil yang terbuka menarik perhatian semua orang. Siapakah yang ada di dalam mobil? Apakah itu Akabane Karma yang dituding sebagai sang pengendara mobil berdarah? Ataukah mobil orang lain? Mobil Asano- _kun_ , atau Nagi—"

"SENSEI! BERHENTILAH MENJADI REPORTER GADUNGAN!"

"NYUAAAAA!"

Koro- _sensei_ sukses dibuat pundung dengan awan petir di atas kepalanya, dan yang lain kembali memperhatikan mobil merah itu. Aduh, lama sekali pemiliknya keluar. Memangnya sedang apa toh di dalam? Bercinta? Di pagi hari?

Semua orang masih menunggu dengan sabar, cukup sabar untuk tidak melempari mobil itu dengan sepatu dan sendal hak tinggi untuk membuat pemiliknya keluar.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya pintu mobil itu terbuka, surai merah menyembul keluar dari sela-selanya. Okajima tertawa penuh kemenangan, membuat yang lain cukup kesal karena tebakan si mesum benar.

Akabane Karma beranjak keluar dengan tampannya. Surai merah yang sedikit lebih panjang dari sewaktu SMP, wajah tampan dibingkai kacamata hitam, Karma masih asyik nongkrong di pintu mobil yang terbuka, kepalanya sedikit menunduk seolah bicara dengan seseorang.

Detik kemudian membuat semua orang tercekat, bahkan Hayami Rinka yang poker face pun tersedak jus lemon saking kagetnya.

Surai merah kedua muncul, kepalanya lebih kecil dan rambut pendeknya dikuncir satu dengan ikat rambut berhiaskan buah ceri. Jemari kecil usil merebut kacamata hitam Karma, kemudian memasangkannya ke diri sendiri, tertawa-tawa kecil saat kacamata hitam itu melorot dari wajahnya yang tergolong mungil. Anak kecil itu digendong Karma, kepalanya dikecup-kecup sayang oleh sang Ayah—semua orang yakin kalau dia adalah anak Karma—yang dikecup hanya tertawa-tawa sambil memeluk leher Karma.

"Karma punya anak!"

"Oh my God!"

"Aku keduluan~"

Kira-kira begitulah reaksi orang-orang yang cepat sadar akan situasinya. Yang lain masih belum sadar, termasuk Koro- _sensei_ , mulut terbuka lebar dengan mata melotot tak percaya.

Karma, entah baru sadar atau pura-pura baru sadar, melempar seringai khasnya. Alis terangkat, dan tangan melambai penuh percaya diri.

"Yo," salamnya, kemudian kembali menunduk untuk meyakinkan penumpang lain—yang mereka curigai sebagai istrinya—untuk keluar dan menyapa teman-temannya.

Setelah yakin bahwa sang Istri akan keluar menyusulnya, Karma menutup pintu mobil, beranjak menemui Istrinya di sisi pintu lain sambil menggendong Akabane kecil yang tengah berontak minta turun tapi ditahan oleh sang Ayah.

Semua orang mencoba menebak-nebak siapakah istri dari seorang Akabane Karma. Apakah mereka mengenalnya? Salah seorang kenalan mereka? Mereka cukup penasaran akan siapa yang telah menaklukkan sang _Chuunihan_.

Pintu mobil kembali terbuka, sepasang kaki tampak ragu-ragu untuk melangkah keluar. Karma kembali meyakinkan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah, kuyakin tidak akan ada yang menertawakanmu," yakinnya. Sosok yang di dalam mobil mendengus.

"Mereka tidak akan tertawa, tapi mereka pasti akan sakit jantung!"

Karma kembali tertawa, kali ini ia menurunkan tubuh mungil yang di gendongnya. Gadis kecil tadi dengan lincah menyelinap memeluk kaki ibunya, merengek kalau ibunya harus turun. Membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya mengapa istri Karma begitu pemalu? Apa yang membuatnya begitu takut? Takut Koro- _sensei?_ Bukankah Koro- _sensei_ sudah menjadi rahasia umum?

Akhirnya setelah cukup meyakinkannya lagi, sosok itu keluar dari mobil. Helai biru sewarna langit menyembul keluar, dan semua orang kembali terhenyak.

"NAGISA?!"

Sang Objek keterkejutan hanya mampu memasang wajah salah tingkah. Tangannya yang tidak dipakai untuk menopang tubuh mungil gadis di pelukannya melambai ragu-ragu.

"Umm, hai, teman-teman…"

Semua orang kembali mangap lebar-lebar. Tak kuasa menangkap pemandangan super aneh namun tidak terlalu aneh bagi mereka yang sudah bertemu makhluk aneh.

Pemandangan seorang Akabane Karma merangkul mesra Shiota Nagisa yang sedang menggendong Akabane kecil.

Tuhan… sampai kapan jantung mereka bisa bertahan dengan semua berita aneh yang ada hari ini?

~Reuni~

Semua orang mengelilingi mereka layaknya dua pasangan ketahuan sedang kumpul kebo. Nagisa merasa tersudut. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, sedangkan Mitsuru kecil yang baru berumur empat tahun berada di dekapannya, iris yang sama dengan milik Karma itu menatap semua orang penuh tanya. Berbeda dari sang Istri—atau suami?—Karma menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap semua orang lucu dengan ekspresi kaget mereka.

"Jadi benar kalian sudah menikah, Karma?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk santai, "Yup, kami sudah menikah. Kalau tidak percaya, mau kuperlihatkan buktinya?" Karma menantang balik, tangan kanannya asyik merangkul Nagisa, sedangkan tangan kiri sibuk mengutak-atik galeri di dalam ponsel pintar. Menemukan yang foto yang dicari, ia segera memamerkannya kekhalayak, yang disambut pelototan kaget, "Kami menikah di Inggris—karena di sana memperbolehkan pernikahan sesama jenis—dan aku tahu kalau kalian sedang sibuk-sibuknya di akhir tahun, jadi aku sengaja tidak mengundang kalian." Alasannya di akhiri dengan memeletkan lidah. Semua orang menatapnya kesal.

"Tapi bukan berarti kalian tidak mengundang kami kan?" Nakamura Rio bersedekap, menuntut.

Nagisa yang semakin merasa bersalah menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, rambut birunya—yang sekarang lebih pendek, tapi masih tergolong panjang untuk lelaki—terurai menggelitik pipi gembil Mitsuru, membuat si kecil terkekeh geli.

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman. Aku sengaja meminta Karma- _kun_ untuk tidak menghubungi kalian yang masih awam dengan hubungan kami," Nagisa berucap sungguh-sungguh, kepala masih tertunduk dalam, mengundang simpati dari teman-temannya, "Jadi kami hanya mengundang Gakushuu- _kun_ dan Yuuma- _kun_ , serta Kayano- _chan_ yang tahu kalau kami… eng, _gay_?" Nagisa meneguk ludah gugup. "A—aku masih belum sanggup melihat reaksi kalian dengan hubungan kami. Kupikir kalian akan melihat kami dengan tatapan jijik dan—kau tahu, hubungan kami masih rahasia, lalu sekarang aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk memberitahu kalian. Tapi begitu tiba di sini, nyaliku kembali ciut. Aku bersyukur Karma- _kun_ bisa meyakinkanku kembali."

Semua orang terdiam, bahkan Koro- _sensei_ yang tadi pundung ikut terdiam dengan ekspresi khasnya ketika mendapat berita seperti ini.

Nagisa masih menunduk, hingga telunjuk Karma mendongakkan wajahnya. Pria itu tersenyum meyakinkan—lupakan Karma tersenyum lembut—dan saat itu pula ia sadar bahwa ekspresi tak terima teman-temannya berubah menjadi senyum cerah dan tatapan penuh pengertian. Dadanya berdesir hangat.

"Siapa bilang kami akan menjauhi kalian?"

"Hm, kalau kalian pasangan _bara—_ mungkin aku akan merasa jijik, hehe."

"Che, setidaknya beri kami pertanda kalau kalian itu belok."

"Lalu setelah kau tahu pertandanya, bagaimana? Mencoba memisahkan mereka?"

"… Kau cari masalah denganku Yamada?"

"E—eh aku hanya bertanya, Terasaka!"

Nagisa terkekeh geli, reaksi teman-temannya tidak separah yang ia bayangkan. Ia menoleh menatap Karma, dan suaminya balas menatap dengan senyum penuh pengertian—ralat seringai.

"Apa kubilang, Nagi? Mereka tidak akan sekejam itu untuk mengusirmu dari pulau," candanya, Nagisa hanya mengangguk dengan senyum merekah. Melupakan keberadaan makhluk mungil di pangkuannya yang sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah.

" _Otou-chan,_ mau minuuum~" rengek Mitsuru, tangannya terulur kearah Karma, minta di angkat dan di sambut oleh lengan kekar Karma. Kemudian tangan kecil meraih gelas jus lemon Karma, merebut kemudian menenggaknya sampai habis.

Karma terkekeh, mencubit pelan pipi gembil Mitsuru, "Haus, hm?" yang ditanya mengangguk keras, "Tunggu di sini, oke?"

Mitsuru dikembalikan ke pangkuan Ibunya sementara Karma beranjak mengambilkannya minum—di meja seberang. Alih-alih perhatian mereka tertuju pada sosok Karma yang berlalu, tapi kepada sosok mungil dengan wajah cantik imut-imut, pipi _chubby_ yang merona, mata bulat dengan iris emas pucat, rambut merah sepundak kuncir satu di samping, hidung mancung, bibir ranum lembut yang mungil, kulit seputih susu yang kontras dengan _dress_ musim panas berwarna _soft yellow_ —dengan pita putih dan dekorasi renda-renda sederhana. Kebanyakan orang akan berpikir bahwa anak ini benar-benar perpaduan sempurna dari wajah cantik _plus_ mata bulat imutnya, serta kulit putih mulus Nagisa, dengan rambut merah dan iris tembaga pucat milik Karma. Neneknya—ibu Nagisa—bahkan tergila-gila dengan sosok mungil nan imut cucu perempuannya ini, berkali-kali mengucap syukur bahwa ia tak rugi menerima Karma sebagai menantu. Dasar orang tua.

Tapi berbeda dari yang lain, mereka yang kenal dekat dengan sang Ibu juga Ayah dari Akabane Mitsuru malah mengernyitkan kening ketika memperhatikan sosok mungil di pangkuan Nagisa. Ibunya malah ikut-ikutan mengernyit, dan anaknya malah menatap jengah.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?"

Empat siku tampak berkedut di kening para om dan tante teman mama-papa /?/

"Jadi dia anakmu dan Karma, Nagisa?" tanya Terasaka ogah-ogahan. Nagisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum, jemarinya membelai lembut rambut merah Mitsuru.

"Yup, namanya Akabane Mitsuru."

Maehara ikut nimbrung ketengah-tengah kerumunan, telunjuk dan jempolnya diletakkan di dagu, alis tertekuk, "Anak biologis?"

Karma yang ternyata sudah daritadi kembali, ikut menekuk alis, "Tentu saja, mau lihat cara buatnya?" membuat Nagisa merona berat dan mencubit pinggangnya pelan, sang Suami tercinta terkekeh sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi jus lemon ke tangan mungil Mitsuru yang tidak sabar.

Maehara lagi-lagi masih tidak percaya, "Kau yakin dia bukan anak adopsi? Atau sebelum Karma menikah dengan Nagisa, ia sudah menikah dengan wanita lain lalu anak ini adalah anak dari hasil hubungan mereka? Nagisa hanya sebagai _ibu_ pengganti?"

"Eh, tunggu, Nagisa, kau masih laki-laki kan?"

"Apa kau sudah operasi?"

"Te—tentu saja tidak! Aku laki-laki tulen, Okajima- _kun!_ Dan percayalah kalau Mitsuru anak biologis kami!"

"Karma memang benar-benar sudah belok, bahkan otaknya juga ikutan belok…"

"Siapa yang kau sebut otaknya belok, Okajima?"

"Ti—tidak, haha, hanya bilang kalau otakku ternyata sudah belok, hahaha."

"Jadi bagaimana? Dia benar-benar anak biologis kalian?"

"Ck, sudah kubilang kan kalau Mitsuru itu anak biologis kami. Bukan adopsi, bahkan aku sudah menawarkanmu untuk melihat cara pembuatannya."

"Karma- _kun!_ "

"Idiot! Siapapun bisa memperlihatkan bagaimana caranya membuat anak. Aku hanya mau tahu kalau dia ini benar-benar anak biologis kalian." Maehara kembali memperhatikan putri kecil Akabane dengan seksama, membuat yang ditatap merasa tersudut dan memeluk erat tangan ibunya, "Bagaimana caranya kau menghamili laki-laki? Jangan bilang kau pakai metode yang sama dengan Asano sialan itu." Rupanya Maehara menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Asano Gakushuu.

Karma pasang wajah bosan, harus bagaimana lagi ia menjawab, sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Terasaka menyela, berjongkok menatap anaknya dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Maaf nak, sepertinya kau benar-benar anak adopsi." Wajah putri semata wayang Karma memerah, "Soalnya mana mungkin Nagisa hamil dan tiba-tiba melahirkan—"

 _Tepuak!_

Gelas plastik kosong tepat sasaran mengenai kening Terasaka. Yang dilempar gelas hanya bisa terdiam mencerna kejadian super cepat itu.

Wajah imut-imut itu kini makin memerah karena marah, air mata menggantung di sudut mata, jemari mungil terkepal menahan amarah. Tapi perlahan-lahan air mata mulai meleleh meliuk di pipi _chubby_ nya.

" _Hiks_ … Mi-Mitsu… Mitsu bukan anak adopsi!" terisak-isak kemudian menjambak rambut Terasaka sampai orangnya mengaduh keras, "Mitsu anak _Okaa-chan_ dan _Otou-chaaaan!_ Mitsu bukan anak adopsiiii~ dasar Paman jelek! _Hiks_ … _Okaa-chaaaaaan_!"

Tangisan anak berumur empat tahun pun pecah. Nagisa kelimpungan, tubuh kecilnya di gendong pria cantik itu. Punggungnya ditepuk-tepuk lembut, kata-kata penenang mengalun lembut dari bibir _plum_ Nagisa yang berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan sambil terus menggendong putri kecilnya.

Para wanita yang sedari tadi tidak ikut menuduh hanya terdiam, terkecuali Fuwa yang mulai berteriak _fangirling_ tidak karuan melihat tokoh _doujin_ nya benar-benar menikah, bahkan sampai punya anak. Nakamura Rio tampak mengusap hidung yang mimisan karena melihat Nagisa menggendong balita berumut 4 tahun yang terlihat sangat… keibuan. Apalagi dengan senyum lembut dan gerakan menenangkan tangisan Mitsuru yang begitu manis bagi Rio. Kayano tampak menyusul Nagisa dan berusaha menenangkan tangisan Mitsuru dengan boneka Koro- _sensei_ mungil yang ia ambil dari tas ransel berbentuk ceri di punggung Mitsu.

Okano Hinata, dan Yada Touko tampak berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan _apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada gadis kecil itu? Dasar penjajah perempuan!_ Kemudian menjitak kepala para lelaki yang tadi menyudutkan pasangan KaruNagi serta biang keladi yang telah membuat tangisan Mitsuru pecah.

Karma sendiri diam sambil menyilangkan kaki. Maehara yang mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya mengambil tempat di samping Karma. Mengikuti arah pandang lelaki bersurai merah, dan pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Nagisa yang masih menggendong tubuh mungil Mitsuru, dengan senyum lembut yang masih merekah.

Maehara menghela napas, "Kau tidak menyusulnya Karma?"

Karma menggeleng, melirik Maehara sekilas dari sudut mata, "Tidak,"

Sugino ikut duduk di samping Maehara, "Kau marah pada kami Karma?"

Alih-alih menyumpah sebagaimana Terasaka di ejek ketika tahu dirinya menikah dengan Hara- _san_ , pria itu malah terkekeh kemudian menyeringai lebar. Teman-temannya merinding disko.

" _Well_ , kalian pikir aku tidak marah? _Fufu_ , tentu saja aku marah, kalian sudah membuat putri kecilku yang manis merasa dirinya anak adopsi, padahal aku dan Nagisa sudah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati." Seringai kejam melebar, "Sekarang aku sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpal mulut kalian dengan peluru karet sampai tersedak, atau mengolesi bibir kalian dengan _wasabi_ sampai bengkak."

Detik berikutnya para om sudah sujud minta maaf di kaki Karma, bagaimanapun juga akan lebih mengerikan kalau Karma sampai menyumpal mulut mereka dengan peluru karet atau mencocol _wasabi_ ke bibir mereka biar tambah sexy.

"Maafkan kami Karma!"

"Sekarang kami percaya kalau bocah itu anak kalian!"

"Sungguh, jangan siksa kami dengan _wasabi_!"

"Maafkan kami~"

"Tolong maafkan kami Karma, kami masih cinta bibir ini!"

"Maaf Karma!"

Karma diam-diam tertawa dalam hati, meskipun masih memasang wajah versi sedang merencakan hal jahat. Tapi sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak suka jika orang lain meragukan keberadaan anak mereka. Mitsuru lahir dari rahim Nagisa, dan dia ada saat Nagisa datang memeluknya sambil menangis menunjukkan hasil _test pack_ yang positif. Mereka tidak tahu betapa Karma juga tidak percaya dia telah menghamili Nagisa, _well_ , Nagisa laki-laki dan ia sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah seberuntung pasangan Asano yang telah memamerkan putra sulung mereka Keiichi saat itu, ia sudah mengerti bahwa keinginannya untuk mendapat keturunan bersama Nagisa itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Ia sudah pasrah, ia menerima Nagisa apa adanya, Karma benar-benar mencintai pria cantik itu, dan ketika ia harus sembah sujud meminta pada orang tuanya dan orang tua Nagisa untuk merestui hubungan mereka, merupakan hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan. Perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Nagisa tak semudah Gakushuu mendapatkan Yuuma yang telah yatim piatu dan mereka dengan cepat segera direstui oleh sang Ayah, Asano Gakuhou—yang Karma ketahui dia juga sebenarnya _gay_. Karma harus mati-matian menahan malu ketika merendahkan diri di hadapan orang tuanya dan Nagisa.

Siapa sangka seorang Akabane Karma berani bertaruh besar untuk dapat menggandeng tangan Nagisa kepelaminan, untuk dapat mengucap janji sehidup semati di hadapan pendeta bersama Nagisa. Karma begitu mencintai Nagisa, dan mereka yang di hadapannya tak aka pernah tahu betapa besar dan lama perjuangannya.

"Maafkan kami, Karma!"

Karma hanya mengangguk sambil mengulum seringai yang ditahannya untuk tidak melebar.

Dengan senyum merekah di wajah masing-masing mereka yang tadi sujud-sujud minta maaf kembali berdiri, dan segera di sambut seringai lebar Karma.

"Kuterima permintaan maaf kalian, tapi aku tidak berjanji sepulang nanti semua aib kalian akan terbongkar."

Wajah-wajah itu kembali pucat.

"KUMOHON MAAFKAN KAMI AKABANE KARMA~~!"

~Reuni~

Tangisan Mitsuru sudah reda sejak tadi, tapi kedua tangannya masih memeluk erat leher Nagisa. Bibir _plum_ nya mengerucut kesal, dan wajah imutnya masih tertekuk sempurna. Rupanya masih kesal dan marah dengan ucapan Terasaka.

"Mitsu masih marah?" tanya sang Ibu yang masih mengusap-usap pucuk kepalanya lembut, "Sudah _Kaa-chan_ bilang kan, kalau Mitsuru itu anak _Okaa-chan_ dan _Otou-chan_ , dan _Otou-chan_ tidak pernah menikah dengan orang lain selain _Kaa-chan_. Mitsu masih tidak percaya?"

Kepala mungil yang bersandar di pundaknya mengangguk pelan. Nagisa menghela napas, kemudian menatap Kayano yang sedari tadi ikut menepuk-nepuk punggung Mitsuru.

"Kayano- _san_ ," panggilnya, yang dipanggil menoleh, "Bisa tolong pinjamkan ponsel Karma- _kun_? Katakan padanya kalau aku yang meminta." pintanya, Kayano mengangguk menyanggupi, kemudian beranjak menghampiri suami sah Nagisa.

"Untuk apa kau meminjam ponsel Karma, Nagisa?" tanya Nakamura Rio penasaran, ia dan gerombolan para tante kini mengerubungi Nagisa seperti semut.

Nagisa tersenyum, "Untuk meyakinkan Mitsu, Nakamura- _san_ ,"

Rio bertukar pandang dengan para tante yang lain.

Tak lama Kayano kembali dengan ponsel Karma di tangannya, kemudian menyerahkan ponsel pada Nagisa dan dengan lihai si surai biru membuka galeri Karma, menekan halus folder _'Pregnant Nagi'_ dan beberapa detik kemudian beratus-ratus foto muncul di layar ponsel, Nagisa mencari foto dengan _filter_ tanggal paling tua, yaitu foto saat Karma memotret hasil pemeriksaan janinnya yang baru berumur sebulan. Sebenarnya Nagisa paling malas—atau sebenarnya malu—saat membuka isi galeri ponsel Karma yang penuh dengan foto-fotonya, tapi terkadang ia akan membuka beberapa folder untuk kembali bernostalgia saat Karma sedang tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Mitsu, coba lihat, ini waktu _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ pertama kali kedokter untuk memeriksa Mitsu saat masih di dalam perut _Kaa-chan_." Ucapnya, sukses membuat mata bulat Mitsuru menatapnya penasaran, kemudian beralih kelayar ponsel. Nagisa menggeser layar ke foto selanjutnya, "Nah, itu Mitsu waktu masih sangat keciiiiil~ coba lihat, itu _Kaa-chan_ sedang diperiksa dokter." Tunjuknya kembali, tak hanya membuat iris pucat itu berbinar senang, Nagisa juga sukses membuat para tante mengintip-intip di belakang dan sampingnya untuk melihat foto-foto Nagisa ketika hamil.

"Itu Mitsu?"

Nagisa mengangguk kecil, ketika telunjuk mungil menunjuk foto-foto selanjutnya—foto hasil pemeriksaan.

"Waow, jadi kau benar-benar bisa… hamil Nagisa?"

Yang ditanya tertawa salah tingkah, "Yup, aku pun kaget setelah periksa ke dokter."

Layar kembali digulir kefoto-foto selanjutnya. Karma benar-benar rajin memotret tiap moment, baik moment langka ataupun moment biasa, pria itu sepertinya tak mau melewatkan satu moment pun saat Nagisa sedang hamil. Ada foto saat Nagisa sedang menjalani bulan ketiga di kehamilannya, saat ia muntah-muntah di wastafel kamar mandi karena _morning sickness_ , saat Nagisa terjaga karena perutnya begitu sakit, foto-foto _selca_ Karma dan dirinya—ada yang Karma sedang mencium perutnya yang mulai membuncit, mencium keningnya ketika ia sedang tidur, atau Karma sedang memilih-milih pakaian ibu-ibu hamil untuk Nagisa saat mereka sedang berbelanja di _mall center_ dan berbagai macam pose foto _selca_ Karma—foto saat mereka sehabis belanja keperluan calon bayi, foto-foto hasil pemeriksaan tiap bulan, foto saat Nagisa duduk dengan kaki lurus karena kelelahan berjalan dengan perut yang membesar sekitar bulan ketujuh, foto yang diambil diam-diam saat Nagisa mengikuti gerakan senam hamil di depan televisi, foto Nagisa saat minum susu khusus ibu hamil, foto saat mereka memilih-milih _wallpaper_ dan pernak-pernik kamar untuk calon bayi. Bahkan ada foto saat Nagisa mengalami kontraksi akan melahirkan—membungkuk kesakitan, dan hebatnya ia masih sempat memotretnya—saat Nagisa sudah di atas meja operasi dengan wajah memerah, berkeringat dan ekspresi kesakitan yang begitu kentara di wajahnya.

Foto-foto selanjutnya—saat di ruang operasi—diambil oleh orang lain, tetapi lebih banyak video saat itu. Nagisa memutar rekaman video saat dirinya melahirkan karena permintaan Mitsu dan teman-temannya, wajahnya terasa membara.

Rekamannya berlangsung cukup lama, suara teriakan kesakitannya memenuhi ruang operasi yang terang benderang. Karma masih tetap setia di sampingnya, menggenggam erat tangannya, setengah memeluk tubuhnya, pria tampan itu mencium keningnya berkali-kali dengan ekspresi cemas luar biasa, terkadang bibirnya bergerak membisikkan sesuatu—yang disinyalir sebagai kata-kata penenang—saat Nagisa berteriak tidak kuat lagi dan menangis menahan sakit. Jujur, dadanya berdesir hangat melihat Karma begitu perhatian dengannya. Air mata mengalir perlahan tanpa ia sadar, dan begitu pula para tante yang lain, bahkan Mitsu yang melihat ibunya berteriak kesakitan serta ayahnya yang berusaha menenangkan Nagisa dengan senyum cemas, ikut menangis. Semua wanita—kecuali Nagisa—menangis terharu, bahkan para pria yang berada lumayan jauh dari kumpulan wanita yang sedang menangis menjadi penasaran karena suara isak tangis mengudara hingga mencapai telinga mereka.

"Apa yang sedang mereka tangisi?" tanya Sugino dengan keringat menggantung di pelipis, "Film? Menonton sambil berdiri?"

Koro- _sensei_ asyik menyeruput jus lemonnya ikut nimbrung, "Bukan, itu rekaman saat Nagisa- _kun_ melahirkan~ _fufufu_ , kupikir kalian juga harus menontonnya agar percaya bahwa Mitsu- _chan_ merupakan anak biologis Karma- _kun_ dan Nagisa- _kun._."

Semua orang—kecuali Karma—saling bertatapan, masing-masing memiliki gurat penasaran di wajah mereka. Memang semenyedihkan apa rekaman Nagisa melahirkan hingga wanita-wanita di kelas mereka menangis tersedu-sedu? Semua orang bertanya dalam hati, kemudian beralih menatap Karma yang masih asyik memperhatikan punggung Nagisa yang dikerubungi wanita.

"Kalau kau memiliki rekaman saat Nagisa melahirkan, kenapa kau tidak meyakinkan kami dengan videonya saja?" Terasaka angkat bicara, bersedekap di hadapan Karma, "Jadi kami tak perlu meminta maaf karena sudah membuat anakmu itu menangis. Bukankah itu lebih gampang?"

Semua lelaki kecuali Koro- _sensei_ mengangguk membenarkan, Karma menatap mereka tajam satu persatu.

"Kalian pikir aku mau memamerkan rekaman saat Nagisa- _kun_ sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati?" balasnya bertanya, semua terdiam, "Rekaman itu menjadi momentum paling mengerikan dalam hidupku, mengerti? Aku bahkan mimpi buruk selama hampir sebulan karenanya. Mungkin salah satu hal yang paling kutakuti adalah moment itu. Kalian tak akan habis pikir bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi mereka yang melahirkan."

Karma menunjuk Terasaka, "Kau, apa yang kau rasakan saat Hara- _san_ melahirkan anak kalian yang pertama?"

Terasaka memalingkan wajah, "Tentu saja aku cemas,"

"Kau bersamanya saat ia melahirkan?"

Terasaka terdiam. Secara tak langsung menidakkan pertanyaan Karma.

Karma menghela napas, ia beranjak berdiri meregangkan badan, kemudian melesakkan tangannya kekantong celana. Menatap teman-temannya datar.

"Jika kalian ada di sana saat mereka sedang melahirkan, kalian akan tahu betapa mengerikan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi daripada hanya diam menunggu di luar." Karma kembali duduk, "Melihat mereka berteriak kesakitan, atau menangis karena tidak kuat lagi. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan jika posisiku dan Nagisa ditukar, apakah aku akan setegar dia? Aku tak tahu. Bahkan sekarang aku ragu untuk meminta anak kedua."

Koro- _sensei_ tiba-tiba terkekeh pelan, tentakelnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Karma ringan, "Jadi sekarang kau trauma karena melihat proses persalinan, Karma- _kun_? Sehingga kau tak mau melihat Nagisa- _kun_ dalam keadaan seperti itu lagi?"

Karma menggeleng pelan, menyeringai kecil, "Aku hanya menjaga perasaannya, _sensei_. Aku tahu saat ini Nagisa- _kun_ masih merasa trauma dengan persalinan, jadi aku berusaha untuk menopangnya dan meyakinkannya bahwa aku akan selalu bersamanya. Hingga rasa trauma itu hilang, dan dia siap untuk menambah anak." Karma terkekeh kecil, "Aku tak akan memaksa Nagisa- _kun_ , tapi aku akan tetap meyakinkannya. Dan seandainya dia masih merasa trauma, aku tidak keberatan hanya memiliki satu anak, bagiku keberadaan Nagisa lebih penting daripada menambah anak. Untuk itu aku mempertimbangkan segalanya, demi Nagisa- _kun_."

Mereka terdiam mendengar alasan Karma begitu protektif terhadap perasaan Nagisa maupun anaknya. Yup, mereka kembali kaget dengan pernyataan Karma. Koro- _sensei_ tertawa, memukul punggung Karma, yang dipukul hanya pasang wajah bosan.

" _Nyuahahahaha_ , tidak kusangka ternyata muridku yang paling kontroversial sekarang sudah makin dewasa," ucapnya bangga, "Sepertinya kebiasaanmu jahil waktu kecil sudang menghilang ya, Karma- _kun_?"

Karma tersenyum santai, "Tidak juga," tanpa sepengetahuan sang Guru, satu tentakel tiba-tiba hancur.

" _Nyuaaaaaaaaaaa~!_ Karma- _kun_ apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Akabane Karma memeletkan lidahnya tak peduli.

Di lain tempat sesi acara menangis rupanya sudah selesai, beberapa ada yang masih terisak, ada pula yang memeluk Nagisa sambil terisak meminta maaf karena sempat meragukannya, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum maklum sambil mengusap-usap kepala mereka yang masih menangis. Anaknya sendiri sudah lebih dulu berhenti menangis dan tertawa kecil melihat para tante yang tak berhenti menangis, sesekali ia juga ikut mengusap-usap kepala Fuwa yang berada dekat jangkauan tangannya.

" _A—ano…_ kenapa kalian masih menangis? Rekamannya sudah selesai, kan?"

Rio yang berusaha tegar tapi masih terisak, mengusap air mata yang masih saja menggantung di sudut mata, "Salahkan Karma yang begitu perhatian padamu dan membuat kami menangis melihat kalian berdua begitu serasi."

Wajah Nagisa memerah, tangannya menggaruk tengkuk salah tingkah, " _Ha—hahaha_ , benarkah?" Rio mengangguk, "Syukurlah kalau kalian menganggapnya seperti itu,"

Nagisa menurunkan Mitsuru, tangannya sudah benar-benar pegal. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ketempat semula?" ajaknya yang segera disetujui oleh para tante.

Mitsuru begitu turun dari tubuh ibunya segera berlari memeluk kaki Karma, kemudian irisnya mendelik kesal pada para om, terutama Terasaka.

Sugino tersenyum canggung, "Baiklah, maafkan kami ya Mitsu- _chan_. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis atau menuduh Nagisa berbohong." Ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap rambut Mitsuru yang mulai acak-acakkan, "Paman juga sebentar lagi akan punya adik kecil, dan istri Paman juga akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti mamanya Mitsu."

Mitsu membulatkan mulutnya, kemudian meringis begitu mengingat betapa ibunya kesakitan saat di rekaman.

"Pasti akan sakit sekali…"

"Eh?"

Gadis kecil itu mendongak kemudian tersenyum manis, "Semoga bibi dan adik kecilnya selamat, ya Paman,"

Sugino tercengang. Tak percaya dengan ucapan seorang anak kecil berumur kurang lebih empat tahun.

"Te—terima kasih, Mitsu- _chan_ ,"

Mitsu masih tersenyum manis, manis sekali, senyumnya sama manisnya dengan milik Nagisa.

"Tapi, Mitsu masih belum memaafkan Paman, lho."

Sugino tak sempat berubah ekspresi dan detik berikut kakinya sudah diinjak sekuat tenaga oleh Mitsu yang masih tersenyum manis. Jeritan panjang menggema di atas bukit Kunugigaoka, gadis dengan mantan marga Kanzaki terbelalak kaget melihat suaminya menjerit.


End file.
